


A Ghost and a Boy

by alianora



Category: Hei Tang Ma Qi Duo | Brown Sugar Macchiato
Genre: F/M, twdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just give a ghost a little bit of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost and a Boy

Ghosts shouldn't hum when they walk, especially when they are following someone.

Even if that someone is very handsome, and maybe possibly MAYBE have  
actually smiled at the ghost earlier that day.

Or maybe he had just smiled at Wei Lan falling off the curb onto his  
face. But she had been standing right there, having helpfully pushed  
Ah Wei into Wei Lan's back, so she counted the smile as hers.

However, that wasn't helping her now, suddenly seated on a bench with  
one arm in Wang Zi's firm grasp.

She was a little distracted by the way his hair fell over his intense  
eyes, so she should be excused for not having any idea why he was  
glaring. Oops. Ghosts don't get caught. Except when distracted by  
love.

He rolled his eyes, and she delighted in it. His nose crinkled! She  
giggled to herself.

"Are you even listening?" he asked in exasperation.

She just smiled, and let him think she was up to some silly new prank.

The best prank of all will be convincing him he can't live without  
her. Just give a ghost a little bit of time.

END 


End file.
